A driving mechanism for surgical is disclosed in, for example, Published Unexamined Patent Application in Japan No. 2007-292 276, which is energized with an input of rotation to make a bending and/or curvature. With the driving mechanism as cited earlier, the manipulator has a bending link to join connecting members together and grasping links. The grasping links are connected to the connecting members against axial direction. The grasping links each have a first shaft and a second shaft, the first shaft having second male threads mating with a second plate of the connecting member and the second shaft having first male threads mating with a first plate of the connecting member. The first and second male threads are made inversely each other with the same pitch. With the relation of the male threads around the shafts, the connecting members moves to approach each other when the bending link is rotated in any one direction, whereas the connecting members moves away from each other when the bending link is rotated in opposite direction.
Moreover, a multi-freedom manipulator is disclosed in, for example, Published Unexamined Patent Application in Japan No. 2005-169 011, which is superior durability and accuracy in control, and further easier in attaching and/or detachability to the sterilizers, washers and driving means. The multi-freedom manipulator has at least three freedom of relative opening/closing movement of a pair of grasping members, rotation of grasping members around a first axis, and rotation of the grasping members around a second axis lying on an imaginary plane perpendicular to the first axis. With the multi-freedom manipulator constructed as stated earlier, the power applied from the actuator is converted through first-three link mechanisms into relative opening/closing movement of the grasping members, rotating movement around a first axis and rotating movement around a second axis.
With the medical manipulator, moreover, the working parts on the foremost ends of the forceps are actuated with wires for power transmission. In Published Unexamined Patent Application in Japan No. 2011-083 476, there is disclosed a medical manipulator in which the forceps is operated without urging the wire against one of the arms of the forceps. The medical forceps usually has a pair of operable arms, operating means allowing any one of first pulling wire and second pulling wire to pull towards a base end while another pulling wire is pulled towards a foremost end, a power transmission mechanism among the arms and the operating means. With the power transmission mechanism constructed as stated earlier, a pair of pulling wires and a pair of second wires are connected each other through a pair of opening/closing members. Thus, just as the first pulling wire is pulled towards the base end thereof, the second pulling wire is pulled towards the foremost end thereof and the opening/closing members are moved towards closing phase. Further, just as the second pulling wire is pulled towards the base end thereof, the first pulling wire is pulled towards the foremost end thereof and the opening/closing members are moved towards opening phase.
Disclosed in, for example, Published Unexamined Patent Application in Japan No. 2013-252 338, there is disclosed a medical treatment member which has a first bending tubular member lying on a foremost end side, a first wire member whose one end is fixed to the foremost end of the first tubular member and another end is disposed for rotation on a based end of the first tubular member and a driving mechanism is provided to rotate another end of the first wire member. The first wire member causes a twisted condition owing to the rotation of another end of the first wire member, thereby generating the stress in the shrinkage direction between the opposite ends of the first wire member to get the first tubular member bending.
In conventional forceps in which the working ends on the forceps are mainly actuated through the power transmission of wires, there has been problems to be solved in the follow-up and response involved with time lag caused by variation in tension of the wire which is subject to expansion and contraction. As a result, the wire has come to rupture or cutting to lose the accurate operation and the certain power transmission. With the conventional forceps, moreover, the rotation of the connecting part is inputted to get the connecting part to bend or curve. However, as the driving part as a whole is driven to bend by the combination of a limiting universal joint with a driving universal joint, the forceps constructed as stated earlier can't be bent independently at every joint and therefore unsuited for subtle operation. In the conventional multi-freedom manipulators in which the linkage part is actuated with the back-and-forth motion transmitted from the actuator to drive the linkage part to make the joints the 2-axes movement of up-and-down and right-and-left, they are unsuited to make small movements every joint. In the conventional multi-freedom manipulators constructed as stated earlier, there is a shortcoming of less rigidity because of slender and long linkage part.